At present, in the design of mobile terminal, in order to protect touch panel and LCD panel, a glass will be fit upon the touch panel and LCD panel. As the need of design, some of the glass is designed to be with chamfered-rounded-angle edge. During the use of the user, it is often found that the action point on the display screen of the mobile terminal (the point displayed on the screen) is not the point the user operates, that is, there is a problem that the touch point in the chamfered-rounded-angle area of the edge of the glass screen on mobile terminal does not correspond to the action point (the point displayed on the screen).